dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother El Kadsre
|image1=Email |caption1= |also_known_as=El Kadsreian Big Brother |genre=Reality-cmpetition |created_by=Lauren Seacrest Fred Lee |based_on= |developed_by= |written_by= |screenplay_by= |story_by= |directed_by=Lauren Seacrest |creative_director(s)= |presented_by= |starring= |judges= |voices_of= |narrated_by=Lauren Seacrest |theme_music_composer= |opening_theme=One For Home by Iseya Bonaobra (season 18 to present) |ending_theme= |composer(s)= |country_of_origin=El Kadsre |original_language(s)=English Japanese Spanish |no_of_seasons=19 |no_of_episodes=250+ |executive_producer(s)= |producer(s)= |news_editor(s)= |location(s)= |cinematography= |editor(s)= |camera_setup= |running_time=45 minutes (regular time) 1 hour (special night) |production_company(s)= |distributor(s)= |budget= |original_network=El TV Kadsre 1 El TV Kadsre 2 El TV Player |picture_format=4:3 (2000-2007) 16:9 (2007-present) |audio_format=Acura Stereo |original_release=October 21, 2000 |related_shows= }} is the El Kadsreian version of Big Brother. The tagline for the series is "Show the Real You" while the show is dubbed as the "Real-Life Drama". History The idea for the show is said to come during a brainstorm session at the production house of John de Mol Produkties (an independent part of Endemol) on 4 September 1997. The first Big Brother broadcast was in the Netherlands in 1999 on the Veronica TV channel. It was picked up by Germany, Portugal, USA, UK, El Kadsre, Spain, Belgium, Sweden, Switzerland and Italy the following year and became a worldwide sensation. Since then it has been a prime-time hit in almost 70 countries. The show's name comes from George Orwell's 1948 dystopian novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. How it works Big Brother is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Each series lasts for around three months, and there are fewer 17 participants. The housemates try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic evictions from the house. El Kadsreian series The El Kadsreian version follows the premise of the original format like many foreign counterparts where in a number of El Kadsreians will volunteer to live in one house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the same among many foreign counterparts which is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which fellow housemates they should eliminate; 2 points will be given to one housemate while 1 point to the other one. Who ever have the highest points will be nominated. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week, viewers are asked to vote, via SMS, app, or internet for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the least viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize package, usually includes house and lot, a car, a business franchise, home appliances, gadgets, and a holiday, and is given the title the Big Winner. Editions Civilian Teen Celebrity Ratings Network history Trivia * Big Brother El Kadsre is the longest running Big Brother series in the United El Kadsreian Nations. * Big Brother El Kadsre is the second international franchise to move away from the original format of Big Brother. Theme songs Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:Fictional TV series Category:2000 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2000